mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (MySims Islanders Wii)
Jack Lexington appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He runs the Hospital on Sims Island and is the lead Doctor there. His sister is Alexa Lexington who works in the Lab. Interests and Traits Profile Jack is a kind, genuine guy who wants to make the world a better place, hence why he became a Doctor! His sister is Alexa and they are quite close and often work together to provide medicines for the island. He spends the majority of time at the Hospital but does regularly go out to meet up with people. Don't threat though, he is also ready to dash out and rescue someone wherever he is on the island! Tasks Task 1 – Chemical Containers Requirements: Wall Cabinet with 5 Cube Puzzle and 5 UFO, Wall Cabinet with 10 Alien, Wall Cabinet with 3 Stone, 3 Wood and 4 Leaf. Introduction: Oh, I'm running out of room to store all this medicine. I don't suppose you'd help me would you. If you could make a load of cabinets, that'd be awesome! Hint: You either need to go to the beach or the gardens for most of these essences. Completion: Oh thank you! I can finally store the medicine away neatly, instead of pilling it up in small cabinets. Thanks again, name. Reward: Wall Cabinet Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Jack’s Room Requirements: TV with 5 Electro-chip and 5 Video Game, Bath with 15 Calm, Dresser with 10 Wood and 4 Leaf, Stereo with 10 8-Ball, 5 Metal and a Black Apple Introduction: Hey, name. My room's a little bland at the moment. I don't suppose you'd possibly be able to make me a few things to make it more interesting would you? Hint: You'll have to do a variety of different things for these essences. Completion: You did them, awesome! Thanks, name. That's so cool! Reward: TV Blueprint, Video Game Blueprint, Dresser Blueprint, Stereo Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Pick and Package Requirements: Play and succeed at the Pick and Package minigame. Introduction: Oh no! I'm not gonna get these all sorted on time! Oh, name, please don't tell me you're looking for a prescription. You're not, phew! Sorry, it's just I'm running a little late. I don't suppose you'd be able to help me? Hint: N/A Completion: We're done! Brilliant! You're a great help name. If you ever want to help out with this again, please feel free to, it's much appreciated! Reward: Red Cross Decoration, Patients' Notes Decoration, First Aid Kit Decoration, Unlocked Pick and Package, speak to Jack and you'll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello there, I'm Jack Lexington. Welcome to the Hospital! Before you start doing Tasks for the Hospital *Have you met my sister at all? She's called Alexa and she works over there in the Lab. *I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life- ... good song that. *Have you ever come across the Medical Dictionary, no? Lucky you! Very long, tiny writing! After all Tasks have been completed at the Hospital *Thanks again, it's much appreciated. You're such a great lad/lass, name. *So you came with Gino and Stephinia right? They're a nice couple … and they serve great pizza! *I'm actually really into art. I really quite like Picasso and all that, are you? *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Do be careful, luckily he never needs any medicine so I don't have to go over there but I've heard terrible things about him. }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff